A fancy dress party
by NightShadow
Summary: Hi folks! This is my first GW-fan fiction. I hope you remember it when you read this. This is a love story about Quatre and Trowa. Please now flames...!


  
  
The Fancy Dress Parties  
  
  
All 5 G-pilots had just return from their mission  
  
"That was fun!!! Wow did you see I killed those idiots?!" Duo asked thrilled and jumped all over Quatre's living room.  
" It was only a mission." Heero blurted  
"Yeah, but I killed those with style." Duo answered  
"Relax, and stop that jumping Duo!" Trowa said  
"I can't! I'm so full of energy, but I have to admit that I was really good!"  
"STOP that jumping and be quiet for a minute!" Trowa yelled  
"Boys, boys! Could you all relax? I wouldn't want to fight after so awful mission. I hate that we have to always. By the way, would somebody like to have some tea?" Quatre asked  
  
The other boys only shook their heads.  
  
"I think that me and Duo will leave to the home now. Or what do you think, Duo?"  
"Yeah!" Duo answered anxiously "Maybe you can do something to my excess energy."  
  
Trowa, Quatre and Wufei only looked after Duo and Heero.  
  
"Ou, it's so lovely look at young lovers." Quatre said melancholy  
  
"I think that I have to leave also." Said Wufei  
"Me too" said Trowa straight after Wufei  
"Ou. What a shame." Quatre said  
  
Quatre was very disappointed, but he didn't want to show it too clearly. He hasn't told anyone about he's feelings to Trowa. He didn't know how to deal that kind of feelings. Most of the time he only ashamed he's feelings, but at the lonely nights he wanted to confess he's feelings to Trowa. How ever he knew that it was impossible idea that he and Trowa could ever be a couple.  
  
*  
  
When Duo and Heero arrived at home. Duo dashed on Heero's neck. Heero wrapped his hand over Duo's back and gave him a very sweet and soft kiss. Heero carried Duo to their sofa. They kissed now with more passion.  
  
*  
  
After their lovely and private moment they just lay there quiet and they both thought their own thoughts.  
  
Suddenly Duo said:  
"We have to do something to Trowa and Quatre. They are so stupid that they can't see how much they care each other. What could we do?"  
"Let them solve their own problems by their selves. We shouldn't interfere in it."  
"No! We have to do something about it. I can't just look when they both suffer 'cos they can't see how much they care each others. Think how unhappy we would be if we wouldn't be together."  
"It's nice to see that you, Duo Maxwell, can be sometimes right." Heero teased, "But you can play Amor just by yourself. I don't want to be involved about it."  
"Fine I do it by myself, but if I need help, you will help me. Is that clear?" Duo said gutsily and waved his finger.  
  
*  
  
In the morning when Quatre woke up he went straight to the shower.  
  
Then he ate his breakfast.  
  
After that he dressed and decided to go to visit Duo and Heero.  
  
When he opened his door and was going to take a step to very beautiful sunrise, he saw something on the doorstep. There was a very big bouquet of flowers.  
  
The flowers were deep red roses. Quatre's favourites.   
  
Who on earth has sent those to him?  
  
Then he took the card and opened it. There was only a signature. "From your biggest admire and your faithful lover"  
  
" What is this? Some kind of bad joke?"  
  
Then it came to Quatre's mind. What if it was from Trowa?!?! Could it be?  
  
"Well, I don't say anything. Lets have a look. If they are from him, he might say something about those" Quatre spoke to himself.  
  
*  
  
At the same time Trowa was having his own very surprising gift.   
  
He was drinking tea and reading newspaper when his doorbell rang.  
  
He stood up, went to the door and opened it. There was an errand boy who was holding a gift.  
  
"Are you Trowa Barton?" The boy asked  
"Yes I am. Can I help you?"  
"This is for you" The boy said and gave the gift to Trowa. "And you should sign this"  
  
Trowa signed a paper and took the packet.  
  
He went to the kitchen and opened the gift. There was ten blood red roses and a hart shaped chocolate box.  
  
Trowa looked the flowers amazed. He took them and put them an the vase.  
  
Then he realised that there wasn't a card or anything which would tell that who were they from. They probably at the wrong address, but in his mind he couldn't help himself hoping that they would be form Quatre.  
  
*  
  
"Heero! Are you ready soon? I hope that they take the step tonight." Duo talked to Heero, who wasn't listening very well.   
"Who takes? What step?" Heero asked. He didn't had even a clue what was Duo talking about.  
"Trowa and Quatre of course! I sent both of them flowers and Trowa had also a chocolate box. What do you think, will they thought that they are from each others?" Duo asked.  
"I really don't know, but are your fancy dress parties ready?"  
  
Duo had got an idea to settle fancy dress parties last weekend when he and Heero had been shopping and he had seen the perfect the perfect dresses (they were angel and the Devil, and of course he wanted to be the angel).  
  
So now they were having a fancy dress parties, which Heero wasn't too eager, but then wasn't anything what he wouldn't do for Duo.   
  
"I sent to Trowa and Quatre even their dresses, so now they are a couple in the partys, and I hope that they are a couple also after the parties.  
  
*  
  
When the clock was six Heero's and Duo's house was full of people.  
  
Most of them were dressed as a couples.  
  
Duo and Heero, was still the most impressive couple. Duo was so perfect angel, with his long fair braid and no one couldn't mistake think that Heero was somebody else than The Devil himself.  
  
But everything wasn't perfect, not at least for Duo. And the reason was that Quatre and Trowa weren't arrived.   
  
"Where can they be?!" Duo asked, and he was getting angry, 'cos he had seen so much time and money for this and he wanted that everything would be perfect.  
  
Then the doorbell rang and there was Quatre, who had dressed as a school boy.  
  
"Sorry that I'm late. Am I the last who's missing?" Quatre asked.  
"No, Trowa hasn't arrived yet. You have a nice dress." Duo said.  
"Is it? Someone sent this to me today, but it was unsigned. But you and Heero are just dashing. Those dressed are so you."  
"Thank you. Now let's go to the other guests. I'm sure that Trowa will arrive soon." Duo smiled.  
  
Quatre blushed very deep red and said:  
  
"I...I didn't ask it because I would like to know is Trowa here. I just wondered that was I the last who you here waiting for."  
"Yes, I didn't even thought like that. I just wanted to say that I'm sure that Trowa will arrive soon. I just thought that you would like to see your good friends. Or?"   
"Yes of course if it would be nice to see our good friend. Unfortunately his only a good friend."  
Quatre said, but the last sentence was so quiet that Duo could hear only something mutter.  
"What did you say?" Duo asked.  
"I said only that Of course it's nice to see..."  
"Yes I heard that, but what did you say after that?" Duo interrupted.  
"Nothing. At least nothing important."  
"OK then. Lets go."  
  
Duo went to Heero, who was talking with his and Duo's friend.  
  
So Quatre decided to take some food.   
  
He was very unhappy, because he had waited so much from this night. He had hoped and prayed that those flowers and that dress would be from Trowa, and now Trowa didn't even come to the party.   
  
When the clock was 7.45 p.m. Quatre was so sad that he started to cry. He couldn't understand why Trowa didn't come.  
  
He went to Heero's and Duo's bedroom, so that no one couldn't see him.  
  
He closed the door and sat on the bed. The big tears came out of his eyes and fell down his cheeks.  
  
He couldn't stop crying, no matter how much he tried.  
  
Then someone knocked on the door.  
  
"Who's there?" he asked and sniffed  
"It's me Duo. Come out I want to show you something."   
"Could you leave me alone. I would like to be a moment alone, if you don't mind." He answered.  
"As you wish, but I bet that you would like to see this."  
"Maybe later."  
  
Then there was silence again.   
  
Until someone knocked on the door again.  
  
"No Duo I'm not ready yet." Quatre said and the tears floated out again from his eyes.   
  
But this time no one didn't answer so Quatre went to the door and opened it.  
  
There was Trowa who was dressed as a teacher.  
  
They just looked each others.   
  
They couldn't say anything so Trowa wrapped his arms over Quatre and pressed his lips to Quatre's softly. Quatre answered to the kiss.  
  
When they finally separated Trowa kissed Quatre's tears away, which had stopped on his cheeks.  
  
"I love you Trowa" Quatre whispered.  
"I love you too, my angel. I always has and I always will."  
"How did you know where I was?" Quatre asked.  
"Duo told me that he had expected me and now were sitting sad in their bedroom, and you didn't want to open the door to him. And before that he yelled to me because I was late, but I couldn't come earlier 'cos I scared that what if you don't feel the same what I feel about you."  
"So I think that we have to thank Duo for everything and especially about that we are now together. Trowa I couldn't be happier that what I'm now."  
"Me neither, my own little angel."  
  
And then they fell a new kiss much longer and sweeter, 'cos now they had each others.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
